


【星昴】以父之名-02

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [2]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 他从梦中惊醒，额上渗出冷汗。他闭着眼安抚仿佛要从胸腔里蹦出来的心脏，发现身边竟然还有温度。星史郎靠在床边吸烟，一只手搭在他胸上，意识到这点他立时不敢动了。“醒了？”那是常年吸烟的人的嗓音，沾染了尼古丁的味道。装睡是没用的，他睁眼，从鼻腔里发出一声，“嗯。”
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 21





	【星昴】以父之名-02

**Author's Note:**

> bgm：《以父之名》（周杰伦）  
> 预计是10w字左右的长篇，已经完稿7w字，可以放心跳坑～！  
> 《X战记》全员出演，比较黑暗的一个故事，涉及bdsm／sp等性癖，以及部分角色死亡，注意避雷。

【02】

——昴流的梦想是当动物保育员啦！  
——昴流说他很喜欢阿星哦！

——昴流，你又不去跑步了吗？  
——昴流，你刚刚是把什么东西藏起来了吗？  
——昴流，这样下去不行的。

姐姐。

空旷的街心广场。纯白的十字架。圣洁的白鸽。神父的告解。  
少女的葬礼。

残月。枪声。雷鸣。暴雨。  
慌乱的人群，刺耳的警笛，染血的身体，混合着尼古丁的空气。  
相依为命的双子，牢不可破的誓言。

疯狂的，扭曲的，错乱的，虚幻的。  
共犯。

你们全都是凶手。

——

他从梦中惊醒，额上渗出冷汗。  
他闭着眼安抚仿佛要从胸腔里蹦出来的心脏，发现身边竟然还有温度。  
星史郎靠在床边吸烟，一只手搭在他胸上，意识到这点他立时不敢动了。  
“醒了？”那是常年吸烟的人的嗓音，沾染了尼古丁的味道。  
装睡是没用的，他睁眼，从鼻腔里发出一声，“嗯。”  
“做噩梦了？”男人把烟掐灭在半截果汁瓶里，俯身亲吻他的额头，把那里薄薄的汗层悉数舔进嘴里。  
从痛苦的感受来说确实可以称之为噩梦，但是他不愿意这样称呼有北都存在的梦，于是只能沉默。  
“梦到北都了？”沉默无用，没什么是这个男人不知道的。  
他点头，混乱扭曲的梦境像是一面镜子，提醒着他现实亦是如此。

“星史郎先生。”现在他已经很少用敬语了，但在某些场合还是会用，好像是他们之间的某种暗号一样，代表着某些话题的开始。  
被用敬语称呼的男人看着他，示意他继续。  
“北都她……”昴流深吸一口气，仿佛说话这件事非常消耗体力，“她真的……一直身体不好吗？”  
“是啊，”男人用那双琥珀色的眼睛看着他，没有镜片阻隔，仿佛要看进他的灵魂里，“以前院里每次组织体育活动她都请假，不记得了吗？”然后像是又突然想到一样，补充着，“所以她才一直在厨房帮忙的啊。”

不是的。  
她请假是因为……她在厨房是因为……因为他弟弟……

昴流又开始感觉到那种熟悉的眩晕，他抱着头，埋进星史郎怀里。  
沐浴露清爽的味道，混合着独属于这个人的男性荷尔蒙，混乱的心绪渐渐平复下来。

刚刚在想什么来着？

男人如同情人间爱抚般梳理着他的黑发，说出来的却不是什么温柔的情话，“昴流君，我不想再那么对你，但如果你一直像刚才那样搞不清楚状况的话，我不介意再让你温习一次。”  
他说的是男孩16岁那年，曾封闭自我意识，放任自己陷入无法对外界获得感知的虚空。  
那个时候，是星史郎，强硬的，不容拒绝的，带他回来。  
至于方法……昴流忽然觉得冷，有东西从心底深处升起，是根植在骨子里的恐惧。  
星史郎捏着他的下巴强迫他抬头，“这周末跟心理医生的见面，我陪你一起去。”  
“好。”

这一幕晨间插曲虽然只发生在片刻之间，但却让人觉得过了很久。其实现在也才早上六点半，距离社会人士的上班时间还早得很。  
星史郎看着闹钟，忽然笑道，“昴流君，不招待我早点吗？”  
昴流一时间愣住，只能顺着他说，“我不擅长做饭，你要是不嫌弃，冰箱里……”说着就要起身。  
男人拦住他，呵了一声，拉着他的手到他胯下，碰触到清晨十分有精神的某处。  
同是男人却没明白他的意思，他感到脸上蹭的升起火来。

“真是可爱啊昴流君，被疼爱了这么久还这么纯情，”男人发出愉悦的吐息，“该怎么说你好呢……”  
他对他来说只有这样的用途，早就知道的。  
他爬起来，挪到床尾。  
男人把他的头按在胯下，他乖顺的张嘴，隔着内裤服侍那根半勃起的柱体。  
涨大的性器从内裤里翘出来的时候，他被更深的按下去，男人抓着他的头发狠狠插入。根本无法完全吞下去，生理性的恶心一阵阵袭来，他要花光所有心力才能控制自己不吐出来。

男人知道他的极限在哪里，在他以为自己就会被这样憋死的时候，他被整个提起来，落入一个温暖的怀抱，而后是一个绵长的吻。  
这个男人深谙打一棒给一颗甜枣的道理。  
他几乎要溺死在这种虚假的温柔里。

恍惚间，他听到了敲门声。  
是神威。  
与此同时，后穴被塞进两根手指，直接粗暴的撑开，没有任何润滑。  
尖锐的刺痛提醒他那里又被撕裂了，他咬着嘴唇压制这噬人心智的疼。  
纵然有血混合着体液，男人阴茎的插入也并不顺利，但他还是强硬的挤进来，仿佛他的身体为他打开是如此天经地义。  
再也压抑不了的高声呻吟，既是痛苦也是欢愉。  
星史郎是故意的。  
他在生气。

在他叫出第一声的时候，门外就恢复了寂静。  
男人把他的大腿掰的更开方便自己动作，原本干涩不顺的甬道也在情欲的催化下分泌出润滑的液体。大力进出下，男人终于在他体内发泄。  
高潮的余韵过去后，星史郎擦去他眼角的泪，凑到他耳边褒奖道，“很棒的早点，昴流君。”  
他慢慢弓起身，跪下去，细细舔舐男人刚发泄完的欲望，直到那里的精液都一丝不漏的进了他嘴里。

——

“昴流先生……”  
前脚星史郎刚离开，后脚神威就从房间里出来。显然他已经等了很久，这个孩子还不懂得如何掩饰。  
虽然贫民窟的孩子都早熟，但认真算来神威还未成年。这本应该是个被宠爱着长大的年纪，自己不只尽不到监护人的责任，还……昴流内心升起几份愧疚，“对不起神威，让你看到这么恶心的事，以后我会记得在你回来之前收拾好，也尽量不在家里……”  
“不是的！”神威大声打断他的自责，“这不是昴流先生的错！”  
昴流愣了一下，少年那么用力的替他辩解，就好像他是纯白的不可玷污的一样。

“我……我觉得跟男人也没关系，但是……但是那个警察不是什么好人，”神威小心翼翼的看着他的脸色，“他根本没把你当人看！”  
“神威……”  
“而且你也太不爱惜自己了，他又不只有你一个情人！”  
“神威，我要生气了。”他甚至是心平气和的讲出这几个字。  
少年垂下头，刚才的精神气仿佛是假的，“对不起。”

不当做人也没关系，街边石子也好随手打碎的玻璃杯也罢，只要是在他的身边。  
失去了姐姐，他已经无法承受再失去他。

神威默默去厨房热早饭，只有昨天吃剩下的，虽然也是那个男人下厨的，但食物毕竟无辜，更重要的是，他和昴流没有一个人擅长烹饪。  
昴流则要去给自己做清理，从昨天到今天，他被折腾的有点惨。更惨的是，他想起热水器坏了，现在只有冷水。  
被他随手扔在不知道哪里的那条软膏又出现在洗漱台上，下面还压着一张字体，“记得涂药。”  
他是被在乎的，他这样告诉自己。

吃过早饭之后，昴流想起神威的成绩单还没签字。  
神威用了至少十分钟才把那张卷子取出来递给他，看他扭捏的样子就知道，自己的猜测没错，又没及格。

“神威，你真的有在去上课吗？”这根本是听过课就会的问题，他怀疑这个人根本就是翘课了。  
“昴流先生，”神威像是终于鼓足勇气，“我不想上学了。”  
“不行！”昴流想都没想直接拒绝，“别的都可以谈，学校必须去。”  
“都可以谈吗？”那双紫眼睛突然亮起来，“那……那你不要再跟那个警察在一起了。”  
果然还是小孩子，以为什么都是讲价条件。  
昴流双手扶着男孩的肩，“神威，你别去招惹星史郎，我不想你……”  
“你怕他杀了我吗？！”男孩激烈的打断他。  
他却觉得好笑，“星史郎先生是警察，不会杀人的。”  
“昴流先生，他根本就不值得你信任，”男孩看起来急得不知道该如何是好，以至于脱口而出，“说不定你姐姐就是他……”  
“神威！”  
昴流突然站起，你很难想象这样淡漠的一个人会有情绪如此外露的时候，他的绿眼睛里明明确确的写着他生气了。  
“对不起。”神威赶紧道歉，他只是不小心说漏嘴。从没见过这样的昴流，他忽然觉得有些伤心。为什么一定要是那个男人呢？  
“只有北都不行，我只警告你一次，再有下次，你就搬出去。”

只有北都，是他最后的底线。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


End file.
